


The Princess Bride / The Prince Groom. {Skam}

by EvakAlterlovebab



Category: Princess Bride (1987), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Challenges, Death, Even is a farm boy, Fencing, Fights, Isak is stubborn, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Pirates, Poison, Torture, True Love, nothing new really, so is Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvakAlterlovebab/pseuds/EvakAlterlovebab
Summary: "Isak was raised on a small farm on the country of Florin. His favourite pastimes were riding his horse, and tormenting the farm boy who worked there. His name was Even, but he never called him that. Isn't that a wonderful beginning?""Yeah, it's really good...""Nothing gave Isak as much pleasure than ordering Even around..."A Princess Bride Au that no one asked for.





	1. "I will never love again..."

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I love The Princess Bride, and since I love Evak just as much and couldn't help but place the characters, or most of them into place throughout the movie the last time I watched it, I just HAD to write it in the Princess Bride universe.~  
> I will try to update at least every two days.

A raspy, rather deep cough echoed through the quiet bedroom of a sickly child’s, the boy sitting upright on his bed, as he focused -Or at least, as best as he could,- on the baseball video game in front of him, lazily tapping his thumbs away on his controller. His attention was slowly drawn to the opening door, as his mother walked in with a small, sympathetic smile, wandering over to his bedside.  
“Hi, honey…” She spoke softly, earning a quiet response from her ill son.  
“Hi, mom…”  
“You feeling any better?” The woman asked, resting a hand upon her sons clammy forehead to check his temperature, her brows creasing in concern.  
“A little bit…” The boy replied, keeping his main focus on the game on the screen, as the mother worked and tidied around his bedroom, picking up used tissues, and taking away any used dishes.  
“Guess what? Your grandfather’s here.”  
And of course, this earned a rather exhausted sigh and complaint from the dark haired boy, slumping back a little against his mound of pillows behind himself.  
“Mom… Can’t you tell him that I’m sick?” He asked with a small hint of pleading in his tone, the mother smirking and rolling her eyes.  
“You’re sick, that’s why he’s here.” She informed him, standing by the bed with an amused smile.  
“He’ll pinch my cheek… I /hate/ that.”  
“Well, maybe he won’t.”  
Just then, the door opened once more to reveal the sick boys ever smiling grandfather, arms extended wide in his entrance.  
“Heey! How’s the sickie?” He grinned, wandering over to his grandson, of course, pinching his cheek, the boy rolling his eyes up to his mother as if to say, I told you so. The woman simply shrugged, and went to leave, offering a small, reassuring smile to her son.  
“I’ll leave you two pals alone.”  
And with that, she left, the old man taking a seat near the boys bed, and setting his hat down.  
“I brought you a present.” He announced, handing over the wrapped up ‘gift’ for the child to open, which he did with little enthusiasm, which was only expressed more once revealing what the apparent ‘gift’ was.  
“A book?” He asked, partially in disbelief, and obviously a little disheartened it wasn’t a new video game for him to play. The grandfather nodded, and wagged a finger in his direction.  
“That’s right! When I was your age, television was called books! And this is a special book. It was the book my father used to read to me when I was sick, and I used to read it to your father, and today, I'm gonna read it to you.”  
“... Does it have any sports in it?”  
“Are you kidding?! Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles…” The elderly man smiled, trying to show his enthusiasm and hope it somehow rubbed off on his sick grandson, who shrugged his shoulders, turned off his game and settled back to finally give in.  
“Doesn’t sound too bad… I’ll try to stay awake…”  
“Oh, well, thank you very much. Very nice of you. Your vote of confidence is very overwhelming.” The grandfather teased, shaking his head lightly as he settled back against his chair, opening his book and fixing his reading glasses into place. “All right… The Princess Bride. By S. Morgenstern. Chapter one…; Isak was raised on a small farm on the country of Florin. His favourite pastimes were riding his horse, and tormenting the farm boy who worked there. His name was Even, was he never called him that. Isn’t that a wonderful beginning?” 

“Yeah… It’s really good…”

“Nothing gave Isak more pleasure than ordering Even around.” 

****

Dismounting his horse, Isak proudly and rather snobbily strolled up to a lanky, blonde haired boy in the middle of the stables, currently mucking out the dirty and used hay. His attention was slowly lifted from his work, and drawn to the curly haired visitor, straightening out to show off his full height.  
“Farm boy? Polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning.” Isak demanded with a small tilt up of his head, his stubborn way of showing little authority, and of course, getting his way, the farm boy nodding with a small smile.  
“As you wish…”  
With a nod, Isak was somewhat satisfied and left Even to it, stomping off to take care of whatever chores he was left with himself. 

**** 

“As you wish, was all he ever said to him.”

*** 

Isak returned to the stables where Even worked quite frequently, finding any little chore he could find, or not be bothered to do himself, and get him to take care of it. He grunted quietly as he set down his long pole, hooked at either end with two pails in front of the currently wood-chopping blonde.  
“Farm boy, fill these with water…-”  
Even slowly straightened out, and stared down at the green eyed boy, as his brows quirked almost up to his hairline.  
“...Please?” Isak asked quietly, catching on to the gesture with his own eyes staring back, feeling oddly flustered and embarrassed for his demand. But, as usual, the farm boy simply nodded with his small smile, and took the task into his own hands.  
“As you wish…”  
The curly haired boy nodded himself out of his little trance, and turned on his heel to walk off, leaving Even to his wood cutting and now to fill the pails with water, as requested. He slowed down half way down the road, and glanced over his shoulder, a thought settling upon him. 

“That day, he was amazed to discover that when he said ‘as you wish’ what he meant was; ‘I love you’. And even more amazing was the day he realised he truly loved him back.”

*****

Isak had taken to busying himself with learning how to bake bread, his attention completely taken by the kneading of the dough on the table, until the familiar figure of Even entered the kitchen area, setting the freshly chopped wood into the corner, before going to make his way back outside. The boy quietly watched, until he couldn’t bare it any longer, speaking up to stop the farm help exiting.  
“Farm boy!”  
Great. Even had stopped, and was now staring at him… He had to think of something quick, to risk looking like an idiot already. His eyes flitted around the room, before an idea came to mind, lightly biting his thin lips, as he glanced up to the pitcher hanging above his head.  
“Fetch me that pitcher?”  
Even glanced to the clay pitcher hanging above the others head, and of course, did not deny him. He slowly wandered over, closer and closer, until they were nearly chest to chest, piercing electric blue eyes boring down into emerald green, as he lifted his hand to get the pitcher, handing it over with a small, teasing smile and whisper.  
“As you wish…~”

The two boys felt so warm and at home with one another, embracing each other upon the hilltop as the sun began to set, and shared a loving first kiss not long after. 

*****

 

“Hold it, hold it! What is this?! Are you trying to trick me? Where’s the sports? …. Is this a kissing book?” The sick child asked with a rather disappointed expression, slumping back into his bed with a small frown.  
“Wait, just wait…” The grandfather sighed, waving his hand lightly in some attempt to calm his grandchild.  
“Well, when does it get good?!”  
“Keep your shirt on, and let me read…; Even had no money for marriage. So he packed a few belongings, and left the farm to seek his fortune across the sea. It was a very emotional time for Isak…”  
“I don’t believe this…” 

*****

A teary eyed Isak wrapped his arms tightly around his tall and thin lover, embracing him as much as he could before having to let go.  
“... I fear I will never see you again.” He spoke quietly, trying to hold back his sob. Even smirked faintly against his angels curls, and shook his head.  
“Of course you will.” He reassured the other, pulling away slowly, to carefully brush Isak’s curls behind his ear, eyes full of love and admiration.  
“But, what if something happens to you?”  
It was now that Even turned serious, eyes hard and voice low, as he stared at his love.  
“Hear this now… I will always come for you.”  
“But how can you be sure?” The younger asked solemnly, his demeanor deflating a little, as he bit down on his lower lip.  
“This is true love… You think this happens every day?” The honey-haired male asked with a quirk of both brows, seeming to at least settle Isak for a bit with his answer and receive several soft kisses and nose nudges, before the two embraced tightly, afraid of losing one another, before Even had to go, letting go to pick up his bag and walk off down the dirt path, waving at his watching love. 

****

“Even didn’t reach his destination. His ship was attacked by the dread pirate Roberts, who never left captives alive. When Isak got the news that Even was murdered--”

“Murdered by pirates is good!” 

“He went into his room and shut the door, and for days he neither slept nor ate…” 

Isak, heartbroken and distraught from losing his true love, slumped back into his chair and hugged himself tightly, skin pale, and eyes distant, as he stared at the ground. His mind wouldn’t stop reeling, or taunting him, imagining every possible way in some other universe that would still have Even in it… And here he was… In the universe with no Even, his beloved farm boy. 

“I will never love again…”


	2. He did not love her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I was actually amazed this morning on how many people have Kudos and read this--. I thought this was a silly idea, but since I'm still inspired, have another chapter! I'll probably post a chapter a day at this rate.~ Thank you, guys!  
> Feel free to leave comments if you have character suggestions. If you know the movie, of course. Because I roughly have people chosen, but not all Skam characters will be mentioned...

“Five years later, the main square of Florin City was filled as never before to hear the announcement of the great Princess Emma's groom-to-be.”

**** 

The town square was bustling with excitement, and a new sense of hope for their Kingdom. The princess was to find a husband, to rule over them and take place from the currently ill King and his own Queen. Children laughed and chased after one another, as parents, workers and villagers alike all made their way to the front of the grand castle, eagerly awaiting the announcement and reveal of who their new prince would be.  
Upon the balcony, Princess Emma stood with a bright smile, hands clasped neatly in front of herself, as she watched the crowds below. The crowd she would one day completely rule over. 

“My people! A month from now, our country will have it’s 500th anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a gentleman who was once a commoner like yourselves. But perhaps, you will not find him common now. Would you like to meet him?” Emma addressed the villagers below, and of course, earning a loud eruption of yes’ from them. She straightened her back proudly, and extended an arm out to gesture to the lower door, as it was opened to finally reveal the future prince of Florin. "My people... The prince... Isak!"

Isak swallowed drily, as he stepped out into the sunlight, elegantly dressed in baby blue silked clothing, and hair neatly groomed, instead of his usual tattered cloth, and unruly hair, with a thin, silver crown nestled upon the neat curls. His dull green eyes glanced over the now bowing villagers he had known nearly all his life, now showing him a new respect, before letting his gaze trail up to his… fiance. The brunette beaming with some sort of pride and happiness the prince-to-be couldn’t quite place himself. 

*****  
“Isak’s emptiness consumed him. Although the law of the land gave Emma the right to choose her groom, he did not love her. Despite Emma’s reassurances that he would grow to love her, the only joy he found was in his daily ride.” 

****

Free. At least for a little while. Free from curious gazes, and staring, judging eyes. He may be marrying the princess of the land, but not everyone saw him for his future self. He was respected, of course, but a few of the village folk just could not believe it, despite the announcement. Some even knew of his recent grieving, even five years down the line, but respected him doing what was right. And not just for the Kingdom… 

Isak clutched onto his reins tightly, as he let the winds lead him through the woodlands far from his new castle home, his worries behind him for a little while, as his horse galloped along the path. But, something was new about this particular ride. For instance, there were three men now standing in his way, causing the prince to pull back on his leather reins to stop his beloved horse.  
“A word, my lord? We are but poor, lost circus performers…” The colored male of the group began to speak, gesturing his hands slowly to the two men at his side. One had unruly curled black hair, standing straight and staring, and the male next to time, a blonde, seemed interested more in the horse than Isak or his speaking friend. Still, Isak listened, exchanging glances between the boys. “Is there a village nearby?”  
“There is nothing nearby…. Not for miles.” Isak informed them with a small, somewhat sympathetic smile, before the blonde began to move towards him, the dark skinned man smirking, immediately causing the new royal to tense and stare.  
“Then there will be no one to hear you scream!” He snickered, as Magnus now closed his hand around Isak’s shoulder, pinching his pressure point before he could scream, and caused him to pass out, slipping off of his horse and into the male’s waiting arms.

A short time had passed, and the man known as Mahdi stood by the horse, ripping off a piece of cloth from a cape he had, and cleverly hooking it onto the saddle, humming a quiet tune as he worked. Isak was now set and bounded in the boat by the shore, as Jonas furrowed his brows and watched his boss. 

“What is that you’re ripping?” He asked, earning a roll of the eyes from Mahdi.  
“It’s fabric from the uniform of an army officer of Gilder.” Mahdi informed them, throwing the now unneeded cape to the ground and exchanging glances between his friends.  
“Who’s Gilder?” Magnus asked from the boat, brows equally as furrowed as Jonas’, as he wrapped the ropes they had used to anchor their boat around his hands.  
“The country across the sea? The sworn enemy of Florin?” Mahdi groaned, before smacking the horse’s rear end and sending it on its way back to the castle, before joining the others on the boat. “Once the horse reaches the castle, the fabric will make the princess suspect the Gilderians have abducted her love! When she finds his body on the Gilder frontier, her suspicions will be totally confirmed.”  
At this, Magnus’ eyes widened as he glanced to his boss, a small frown appearing on his acne-scarred features.  
“You never said anything about killing anyone!”  
“I’ve hired you to help me start a war! It’s a prestigious line of work, with a long and glorious tradition.” Mahdi explained, as he sat down by the bounded and now awake Isak, who was listening to the group's plans with furrowed brows. Magnus still seemed a little unsure of what was to happen, setting his wrapped up rope down and folding his arms across his chest. 

“I just don’t think it’s right… Killing an innocent young man.” 

“Am I going mad, or did the word ‘think’ escape your lips?! You were not hired for your brains, you hippopotamic land mass!” Mahdi yelled, waving his hands extravagantly in the air with narrowed eyes, before Jonas bit his lip and decided to step in, leaping over the side to board the boat and stand by his blonde, dim-witted friend.  
“I agree with Magnus-.”  
“OH! The Sot has spoken! What happens to him is not truly your concern! I will kill him, and remember this, never forget this; when I found you, you were so slobbering drunk, YOU COULDN’T BUY BRANDY!” Mahdi exclaimed, raising from his seat to circle his two accomplishes and further insult them, now moving to pick on the poor blonde. “AND YOU! Friendless. Brainless, helpless, hopeless! Do you want me to send you back to where you were?! Unemployed? In Norway?!” He spat, finally calming down after a deep inhale and sitting down once more, letting the two boys come to terms with what was said, and finally get the boat moving. 

 

Magnus fell silent, obviously a little hurt by the others words, as he worked on the sails, gaze lowered until the dark haired boy slowly moved over to him.  
“That Madhi… He can fuss…” Jonas spoke slowly, staring at the blonde who knitted his brows together in thought.  
“Fuss, fuss… I think he likes to scream… At us?”  
“Probably means no… Haaarm…”  
“He’s really very short on… Charm!” Magnus brightened up, a gentle pat being set on his shoulder by the swordman.  
“You have a great gift for rhyme.” Jonas praised with a small smile.  
“Yes, yes. Some of the time.” Magnus grinned, before they both once again interrupted by the dark skinned male at the other end of the boat.  
“Enough of that!”  
“Magnus, are there rocks ahead?” Jonas asked, as he went to man the steering wheel.  
“If there are, we all be dead!”  
“No more rhymes now, I mean it!”  
“Anybody want a peanut?!”  
“DYARGH!”


	3. The shrieking Eels/Cliffs of Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy, so... I couldn't wait to update, yet again. I love the feed back I've received and with my inspiration lately, I just HAD to update! I was supposed to be letting my friend, who is just as obsessed with Evak as I am, proof read everything, since she pointed out I made a mistake in the first chapter, but I was too excited to wait--. (SORRY BABY).
> 
> ANYWAY! I know one of you was eager for Even to appear, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait...Otherwise these chapters will be very long. But, I might make them longer soon, anyway.~

A few hours had passed since Isak’s kidnapping. Night had fallen over the calm seas the group of boys were sailing on, and a sense of uneasiness had settled.   
Jonas was feeling a little paranoid ever since Mahdi announced his plans, sparing glances over his shoulder every now and then to see if they were being followed. Magnus had taken a spot to sit by the still bound Isak, only moving now and then to man the sails. 

“We’ll reach the cliffs by dawn.” Mahdi spoke up, tapping his fingers lightly off the side of the boat, before glancing to the dark, curly haired male steering them. “Why are you doing that?”   
“Are you sure nobody’s following us?” Jonas asked with a skeptical raising of his bushy brows, receiving an amused chuckle from the boss of the three, as Mahdi sat back, clearly at ease.   
“That would be inconceivable.”   
“Despite what you think-.” Isak finally spoke, shooting a cold glare to the dark skinned boy across from him. “You will be caught. And when you are, the princess will see you all hanged.”   
Mahdi merely sneered at this, slowly leaning forward to rest his forearms upon his knees.   
“Of all the necks on this boat, Highness, the one you should be worrying about is your own.” He said, eyes piercing and almost glaring at the new prince, and causing him to clamp his thin lips shut, glancing to the side to stare at the calm waters, as Mahdi grunted and looked back to the still uneasy Jonas.   
“Stop doing that! We can all relax, it’s almost over!”   
“You are sure nobody’s following us?” Jonas repeated with knitted brows, turning his head back to stare at his ‘friend’.   
“As I told you, it would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways, inconceivable! No one in Gilder knows what we’ve done, and no one in Florin could of gotten here so fast.” He smiled, before a small, curious expression appeared on his features.   
“...Out of curiousity, why do you ask?”   
Jonas simply shrugged, and glanced back over his shoulder.   
“No reason-- Suddenly, I just happen to look behind us, and something is there.” 

Almost immediately, the three boys turned around to have a look, and sure enough, there was someone sailing not too far behind, causing Mahdi to laugh nervously and try and reassure his troops.   
“Probably some local fisherman out for a pleasure cruise at night, through… Eel infested waters…” He mumbled, before a loud splash suddenly came from the other end of the boat, causing all three of their heads to snap around and spot Isak try and swim away from them. Mahdi gasped loudly and threw his arms up in disbelief, shoving the other two to get in.  
“Wha- What?! Go in! After him!”   
“I don’t swim--” Jonas frowned, holding his hands up in defense, before they both glanced to Magnus, who also shrugged.  
“I only doggy paddle…”   
“UGH. Veer left! Veer left! LEFT!” Mahdi yelled his orders to Jonas, who quickly hurried back to his steering wheel, causing the boat to rock a little and shift closer to the swimming royal.   
A series of odd, high pitched noises suddenly filled the cold air, causing Isak to stop and look around frantically, before staring back to his captures, Mahdi leaning over the side of the boat. 

“You know what that sound is, highness? Those are the shrieking eels! If you don’t believe me, just wait! They always grow louder when they’re about to feed on human flesh!” He informed the fair haired prince, who was now thrashing about in a panic as something swam around him.   
“If you swim back now, I promise, no harm will come to you! I doubt you’ll get such an offer from the eels…~” Mahdi grinned, leaning back a little to watch the scene before him.  
Isak was in a panic, trying to keep afloat and thrash about in an attempt to scare off the eels, but as he turned around, he was met by the sharp toothed, widened mouth of the dreaded creatures of the deep, hissing at him as it swam up closer, and closer--. 

But before the eel could possibly sink it’s razor teeth into supple flesh, Isak found himself being hoisted up out of the water by the back of his red shirt, coughing and spluttering as Magnus set him down on the deck of their sailboat, the boys circling around him.   
“Put him down! Just put him down!” Mahdi ordered, before shaking his head and sitting the prince up, binding his hands tighter, as Jonas once again glanced back to the following ship.   
“I think he’s getting closer?”   
“He’s no concern of ours! Just sail on!” The dark skinned boy snapped, before glaring at Isak, letting go of his tied up wrists once more. “I suppose you think you’re brave, don’t you?”  
“Only compared to some…” Isak replied coldly, green eyes piercing and glaring, before he released a heavy sigh and stared at the wood beneath his feet, slowly coming to terms with his end so near. 

*****

 

The following morning, at the crack of dawn, just as Mahdi had said, the group had reached their destination.   
And, so did their follower.   
Jonas gripped onto the ropes of his sail and squinted his eyes, all too curious of this sailor.   
“I wonder if he’s using the same wind we are using…”  
“Whoever he is, he’s too late! SEE? The cliffs of Insanity! Hurry up! Move that thing! And the other thing!” Mahdi demanded as he made his way around the boat, pointing to various ropes and sails, as Magnus climbed out of the boat into the shallow waters to anchor them, soon ushering Isak out and gathering their supplies, a harness now being placed upon the acne scarred blonde, as he buckled everyone into place. The other sailor would now have to find another place to dock, as they had taken the only possible place near the shore.   
At least, that’s what they thought. 

Magnus had hooked a rope at the top of the cliff, and began to scale the side, with Isak, Mahdi and Jonas clinging onto him, using his upper strength to hoist them all up.   
Isak spared one glance down, and immediately felt sick, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching onto the fabric of Magnus’ tunic. Jonas didn’t mind the height, and decided to look down, spotting a man clad in black actually dock his ship right next to theirs and hurry to the rope, pulling himself up after them. 

“He’s climbing the rope. And… He’s gaining on us?” He informed the others, Mahdi grunting and having a look himself, before patting Magnus’ shoulders.   
“Inconceivable! Faster!”   
“I thought I was going faster?” Magnus grunted, scaling closer and closer to the top, but the man in black was easily climbing after them, with no added weight.   
“I’m carrying three people, and he’s only got himself…” The blonde whined, puffing and huffing as he continued on his way to the top, all four of them scrambling away from the edge as Mahdi hurried to cut the rope with his dagger, the man below still quickly climbing faster and faster, before the rope finally gave way, slipping and falling off the edge. 

Jonas was the first to check if the masked male had indeed fallen to his death, but lo and behold, there he was, holding onto the jagged rocks at the side of the cliff, and slowly raising his head to stare back at the curly haired male.   
“He’s got very good arms.” He said out loud, glancing to Mahdi as he too hurried over to gawk at the man against the wall.   
“He didn’t fall?! INCONCEIVABLE!” He exclaimed, earning a confused look from his swordsman.   
“You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means…” He muttered his correction, before glancing back to the man below, who had now started to climb, carefully finding his footing as he pulled himself up. “My god, he’s climbing!”   
“Whoever he is, he's obviously seen us with the prince and must therefore die. You--” Mahdi now directed his attention to a puzzled Magnus, jabbing a finger towards Isak. “Carry him! We'll head straight for the Gilder frontier. Catch up when he's dead. If he falls, fine. If not, the sword!” He ordered, before himself, Isak and Magnus began to head off, Jonas nodding and stepping back from the edge of the cliff.   
“I’m going to do him left handed.” he announced, causing the leader of the group to groan and turn to face him. 

“You know what a hurry we’re in!” 

“It’s the only way I can feel satisfied. If I use my right… Over too quickly.” The curly haired male shrugged, resting a hand upon his trusty sword attached to his hips, as Mahdi rolled his eyes and hurried ahead, continuing his layout of the plans.   
“Oh, have it your way!” He spat, passing by a concerned Magnus as he slowly approached Jonas and patted his shoulder.   
“You be careful… People in masks cannot be trusted.” He frowned, earning a sad smile from Jonas, before hurrying off after Mahdi, dragging a gaping Isak along with him to depart from the ruins, leaving Jonas to wait for the man to reach the top and end him.


	4. 'Hello, my name is Jonas Vasquez..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!   
> Okay, this chapter was kinda annoying to type... I don't know anything about fencing, obviously, and this scene actually goes on forever. But, it won't be long now!

Honestly… This guy was taking too long. Jonas paced the ruins with little patience, sword in hand, before shuffling close to the edge, peering down at the man in black who was still trying to scale the cliff.   
“Hello there!” The curly haired Norwegian called, waving to the stranger who slowly rose his head. “Slow going?”   
“Look, I don't mean to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me.” The pirate replied with a rather bitter and snappy tone, pulling himself up inch by painful inch. Jonas nodded slightly, and backed away from the cliff-edge, resheathing his sword.  
“Sorry-.”  
“Thank you.” The man spoke tersely, going back to his focus on finding good footing, and continuing to try and scale the rocky terrain, leaving the swordsman at the top to groan and once again check on him, kneeling down a little to get a good look.   
“I do not suppose you could uh, speed things up?” He asked, his impatience showing a little more now, and itching to get the fighting over with. The stranger rested his head against the rocks with another grumble, and stilled his actions, refusing to move anymore. 

“If you're in such a hurry, you could lower a rope or a tree branch or find something useful to do.” 

“I could do that. I still got some rope up here, but I do not think you would accept my help, since I am only waiting around to kill you.” Jonas casually informed the masked man with a shrug and a grin, slowly being met with hard stare and a small nod from the man in black.   
“That does put a damper on our relationship.”   
“But, I promise not to kill you until you reach the top.” The bushy browed male tried to negotiate, but alas, it didn’t work.   
“That’s very comforting. But, I’m afraid you’ll just have to wait…” The pirate smirked, going back to rock climbing and focusing on not falling to his death. No way did he come all this way just to end up as a pile of mush at the bottom of a bloody cliff.   
“I hate waiting…” Jonas grumbled, mostly to himself, as he backed away once more, but ended up going back to try again. “I could give you my word as a Norwegian?!”   
“No good! I’ve known too many Norwegians... “ The man grunted in distress and exhaustion, as he pressed the side of his face against the sharp rocks, dust and tiny stones falling under his feet as he scrambled further up, amazingly still keeping a good grip.   
“Is there not any way you trust me?!” Jonas asked with a hint of disbelief in his tone, arms outstretched at his sides.   
The man in black rose his head up, his body trembling from keeping his grip on the rocks, and the gloves were not saving his hands from being possibly cut up.   
“Nothing comes to mind…”   
“I swear… On the soul of my father Noah Vasquez… You will reach the top alive.” The curly haired Norwegian promised solemnly, keeping his stare hard, yet gentle on the stranger below, who decided to finally take up his offer.

“Throw me the rope.”

Finally, with little ease, Jonas managed to help the black clothed pirate to the top of the cliff, pulling him up over the edge by the scruff of his shirt, as they both grunted and panted from the effort, catching their breaths once the man stood up, a little taller than Jonas.   
“Thank you.” He nodded, before going straight for his sword at his side, but was suddenly stopped by a gentle touch from his challenger.   
“We’ll wait until you’re ready.” Jonas nodded lightly, a small sigh of relief emitting from the man in black as he nodded and moved to sit down, thanking him again and pulling off one of his boots to shake out the annoying stones he had somehow managed to gather. 

Jonas moved to stand opposite this stranger who had followed them, brows knitting together as he silently observed the male.  
“I do not mean to pry… But, you don’t by any chance happen to have six fingers on your right hand?” He asked, of course earning a baffled expression, or at least he it looked like it was behind that back and black scarf tied around the pirate’s head, from the other.   
“... Do you always start conversations this way?” He asked, brows arching upwards almost comically to his scarf-line.   
“My father was slaughtered by a six-fingered man. Was a great sword-maker, my father. When the six-fingered man appear and request a special sword, my father took the job. He slave a year before it was done…” The dark haired boy explained with a heavy hearted sigh, unsheathing his beloved sword and balancing it upon his open hands, letting the sunlight bask the silver handle in all its glory. He carefully handed it over to the stranger, who admired it quietly, a soft smile tugging his lips, as he handed it back.   
“I have never seen it’s equal.” He spoke softly, watching as Jonas placed it back into his belt and clasped his hands in front of himself, shrugging his shoulders and lowering his gaze.   
“Six-fingered man returned and demanded it, but at one-tenth his promised price. My father refuse. Without a word, the six-fingered man slash him through the heart... I loved my father, so naturally, I challenged his murderer to a duel. I fail… Six-fingered man left me alive. But he give me this…” He finished his sad tale, by tracing his index fingers along his scarred cheeks, a frown never leaving the man in black’s lips.   
“...How old were you?”   
“I was eleven years old. When I was a-strong enough, I dedicated my life to the study of fencing, So the next time we meet, I will not fail. I will go up to the six-fingered man and say, "Hello. My name is Jonas Vasquez... You killed my father…. Prepare to die…” 

“You’ve done nothing but study swordsplay?” The masked stranger asked with knitted brows, Jonas shrugging his shoulders in response.   
“More a pursuit than a study, lately. You see, I cannot find him. It has been eight years now and I am starting to lose confidence. I just work for Mahdi to pay the bills. It's not a lot of money in revenge.” He explained calmly, before stepping back to allow the other male to stand.   
“Well, I… I hope you find him someday.” He smiled, rising to his feet and taking out his own, less magnificent sword.   
“You’re ready then?”  
“Whether I am or not, you’ve been more than fair.” The pirate shrugged, walking around the shorter, thick haired boy to get into position, Jonas also branding his sword and smiling.   
“You seem a decent fellow… I hate to kill you.”  
“You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die.” The masked man agreed with a small nod, before the two got into their dueling stance, eyes narrowing on one another. Jonas was the first to strike, the swishing of their swords just missing each other, before clanking metallically. He shuffled backwards, and once again went to strike, missing the point of his sword near the stranger's cheek, as he easily dodged to the side. 

And with that, they were off. Feet shuffling across the dusty terrain, and around the ruins as if they were caught up in some sort of dance, only with swords keeping them apart, and clashing of metal as their beat to move to. Jonas truly was wonderful at fencing, after all his years of practice, but it was easy to see that the masked man in black was equally as good, neither of them managing to land a strike against another but their swords. Words and taunts were exchanged, as well as witty comments, as they moved along the rocky and uneven terrain.   
“--Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro!” Jonas grinned, stepping back with one hand behind his back, as his other skillfully clattered and twirled around the point of The Dread Pirate Roberts.  
“Naturally, but I find that Thibault cancels Capo Ferro, don't you?” The man asked with a cheeky smirk, jumping down from a high rock the two were once dueling on.  
“Unless the enemy hasn't studied his Agrippa!” The dark haired Norwegian exclaimed, quickly turning on his heel to backflip off of the said platform, landing just behind the masked man. “Which I have!” He grinned, starting the duel up again with a thrash sword against sword, both men shuffling back and forth and around the terrain once more.  
“You a wonderful!” Jonas praised, his face brightening with a smile, as the other nodded in respect, keeping up his actions and quick movements.   
“Thank you. I’ve worked hard to become so.”   
“I admit you are better than I am!”   
“Then why are you smiling?”   
“Because I know something that you do not know…” Jonas shrugged, glancing just for a split second as he noticed he was being backed up against the edge of the cliff.   
“And what is that?” The pirate asked all too curiously, taking a lunge forward, before being stopped by Jonas’ sword just in time, after it being switched from his left hand, to his right.   
“I am not left handed!” 

And still, the sword fight continued. Equally matched, but now that Jonas was using his dominant hand, his stronger hand, the man in black was faltering a little, backing his way up stone steps in an attempt to try and get away from the frantic slashes of the sword he had not long admired. He just managed to avoid two jabs, and tried his luck of slashing his sword in front of himself, just missing Jonas’ head as he ducked with a loud laugh. He was out ranked now, being backed up more and more.   
“You are amazing.” He praised, before finding himself being trapped and shoved against a crumbling wall.   
“I ought to be after eight years!” Jonas announced proudly, grunting as he used all of his strength to try and push the masked stranger off the side with their locked swords. But, he was met by a teasing smirk, and glinting eyes.   
“T-There is something I ought to tell you!” He panted out, trying to push back with all his might, as a large stone gave way behind him and fell to the ground below, the dark haired male nodding slightly.   
“Tell me.”  
“...I’m not left handed either.” The pirate grinned, shoving Jonas back from himself, as he tossed his sword into the air, catching it skillfully in his right gloved hand and thrashing it about in mid air to prove his point. 

They continued, still equally matched, moving along the walls and rocks, and just when Roberts had just managed to disarm his opponent, Jonas leapt for a rope between the walls and escaped, landing next to his sword and grabbing it quickly. The masked man sighed and stood at the top of the ruin, before tossing his own sword down, the point sticking into the ground as he too jumped for the rope, showing off by spinning around the rope gracefully a couple of times and landing on two feet by his own sword, plucking it out of the ground proudly.   
Jonas gawked for a moment, before squinting his eyes at his challenge.   
“Who are you?”   
“Noone of consequence.” Was his reply, but that just wasn’t good enough.   
“I must know.”  
“Get used to disappointment.” The masked pirate spoke casually, and Jonas accepted it, shrugging his shoulders and leaping back into action. He would not be defeated so easily!   
At least, that’s what he thought…   
He was dizzied by the constant spinning and weaving of the others sword, that caused him to lose his concentration, earning a quick swipe to the cheek and for his sword to clatter to the ground. He fell to his knees, defeated at last. 

“...Kill me quickly.” Jonas surrendered, staying still as the masked winner walked around him.   
“I would as soon destroy a stained-glass window as an artist like yourself. However, since I can't have you following me either…” The man shrugged, and lifted his sword, hitting the Norwegian across the head with the hilt of his sword, and knocking him out cold. He carefully rolled Jonas over onto his back so he could breathe, and offered a small apologetic smile. “Please understand I hold you in the highest respect.” 

And with that, he was off, running in the direction of the other two and Prince Isak.


	5. Strength against strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. So, I know you guys are actually enjoying this and it makes me so happy. I am trying to keep up the updates every day or twice a day, and I must let you all know, that the chapters will be getting longer after this, or depending on where I see fit for cliffhangers.~   
> For those waiting for Even, as mentioned in comments, you'll have to be patient.~

“INCONCEIVABLE!” Mahdi exclaimed, staring in disbelief as the spotted the man in black running up the hill, quickly catching up with the duo and the captured Isak. “Give him to me! Catch up with us quickly!” He ordered, grabbing a hold of Isak, and yanking him onwards, as Magnus faltered and furrowed his brows in thought.   
“What do I do?”   
“Finish him! FINISH HIM! Your way!” The colored male snapped, stopping in his tracks between the pathway of rocks and more rocky terrain to look over at the dim witted blonde.   
“Oh good. My way. Thanks, Mahdi…” Magnus muttered, before squinting his eyes and glancing skyward. “Which ways my way?”   
“Pick up one of those rocks, get behind the boulder. In a few minutes, the man in black will come running around the bend. The moment his HEAD is in view, HIT IT WITH THE ROCK!” Mahdi yelled, gesturing to the rocks around them, before turning back to a puzzled prince, once again dragging him off and muttering loudly on how dumb and useless his ‘workers’ were. But, at least he could keep the plan going.   
“My way isn’t very sportsman like…”   
With a shrug, Magnus picked up a large rock and went to hide behind a boulder as instructed, deciding not to argue any further and take care of this strange man. 

The man in black jogged his way along the path, and slowly came to a stop, eyes squinting at how eerily quiet the place had gotten, and the fact that he seemed to not have another challenge. Surely those men were smarter than that, right?   
With slow steps, he kept his senses alert, before suddenly jumping in surprise as a rock came hurdling towards him, just missing his head and disintegrates against the wall behind him. Startled, the pirate withdrew his sword and got into his fight stance, narrowing his eyes at Magnus as he appeared from behind the large boulder, another rock in his hands as he shrugged.   
“I did that on purpose. I didn’t have to miss.” He shrugged.  
“I believe you. So… What happens now?” The masked male asked, still keeping his ground, and waiting for any sudden movements.   
“We face each other as God intended. Sportsmanlike. No tricks, no weapons, skill against skill alone.”  
“You mean, you'll put down your rock and I'll put down my sword and we'll try and kill each other like civilized people?” Roberts asked, a little puzzled at this plan, until Magnus grinned and raised the rock in his hand.   
“I could kill you now.”   
Yeah, no. The masked man didn’t like that idea, so slowly, he lowered his sword to the ground and laughed nervously, stepping back from his weapon, as Magnus dropped his rock, as promised.   
“Frankly… I think the odds are slightly in your favour at hand fighting.” He pointed out, the blonde shrugging once again and getting into position in front of his opponent.   
“Not my fault for being the strongest. And I don’t even exercise.” 

With that said, the masked man hurried forward and tried to pummel the other to the ground, grunting and groaning with all his might, as he shoved and pushed and… Bloody hell, Magnus was stronger than he looked. Even despite the height difference.   
“UGH. Look! Are you just fiddling around with me, or what?!” He snapped, growing frustrated as he stepped back to catch his breath.  
“I just wanted to make you feel like you were doing well. I hate for people to die embarrassed.” Magnus smiled bashfully, before going ahead to try and land a punch on the strangers jaw, but luckily, he rolled out of the way, quite literally. “You’re quick!”   
“And a good thing, too…”   
“Why are you wearing a mask? Were you burned with acid or something like that?” The acne scarred Norwegian asked, as he continued to try and land blows to the other, not exactly amazed that the lanky man was dodging them with ease.   
“Oh no, it’s just that they’re terribly comfortable. I think everyone will be wearing them in the future.” Roberts replied calmly, slipping and dodging each punch, before finally managing to maneuver around Magnus, leaping onto his back to tightly wrap his arms around his neck and legs around his hips.   
Honestly, it was a sight to behold. And amazing that Magnus couldn’t shake off the tight vice grip the pirate had on him.   
“I just figured why you give me so much trouble…” He grunted, swaying and staggering around, as he tried to shake the masked stranger off of his back, who wasn’t planning on loosening his hold anytime soon.   
“Why's that, do you think?” He asked with furrowed brows, resisting the fact that he was now being thrashed around, and slowly pushed up against a jagged boulder.  
“Well, I haven't fought just one person for so long. I've been specializing in groups. Battling gangs for l-local charities, that kind of thing.” Magnus grunted a little breathlessly, staggering backwards to slam the male on his back against a nearby rock.   
“Why should that make such a--” Roberts was cut off with yet another slam against his back to the boulder, groaning in pain, which caused his voice to strain. “D-Difference?”  
His grip tightened, as he still refused to let go, the blonde slowly giving in and going a little blue in the face as he gritted his teeth.  
“W-Well, you see, you use different moves when you're fighting half a dozen people than when you only have to be worried about... one.”  
And just like that, Magnus fell to his knees, and then onto his front, passing out from his lack of oxygen and the pirate still attached to his back, only until he finally let go to scramble off, and just like he did with Jonas, rolled him onto his back and checked that his heart was still beating. 

“I do not envy you the headache you will have when you awake. But, in the meantime, rest well… and dream of blonde women.” The masked man smiled despite himself, and took off once again in the direction Mahdi had headed off in, picking up his sword along the way. Because no way was he leaving that behind. 

*****

Back at the ruins, Emma and her soldiers had finally reached Gilder, Mahdi’s plan slowly unfolding as the horse had reached the castle and alerted the Kingdom that Isak had been kidnapped by, what they assumed, their enemies across the sea.   
The princess was currently following footprints along the ruins, shuffling and stepping with them, with her brows furrowed.   
“There was… A mighty duel. It ranged all over. They were both masters.” She informed her army, Count Elias arching a brow in interest, and gripping his reins.   
“Who won? How did it end?”   
“The loser… ran off alone. And the winner, followed those footprints-- towards Gilder.” Emma hummed, pointing towards the set of footprints not long left by the group of men, before going back to mount her horse.   
“Shall we track them both?” Elias asked, earning a shake of the head from the short haired brunette.   
“The loser is nothing. Only the prince matters. Clearly this was all planned by the warriors of Gilder! We must plan for whatever lies ahead.” She demanded, head risen high to show her authority, although, for little reason, since she was the princess and everyone showed her respect anyway.   
“Could this be a trap?” The Count asked with concern lacing his tone, riding up alongside the royal, as Emma shrugged and lead the way after the footprints, determination upon her delicate features.


	6. Reunited

Finally, the man in black had reached the clearing and caught up with Mahdi and the prince, coming to a halt as he spotted the two seated behind a clothed rock, Isak blindfolded, and a dagger being held just at the side of his neck.   
“So. It is down to you… And it is down to me.” Mahdi spoke first, gesturing to himself, then the black clad pirate, who narrowed his eyes and stepped forward with determination, gloved fingers curling around the handle of his sword. He only stopped, when the colored male inched the tip of the blade closer to Isak’s exposed neck, taking a drink of his wine with his free hand, casually. “If you want him dead, by all means, keep moving forward.”   
“... Let me explain-.” The man in black offered a small smile, and held his hands out slowly to his sides, taking yet another few steps forward.   
“There’s nothing to explain, you’re trying to kidnap what I’ve rightfully stolen.”   
“Perhaps, and arrangement can be reached?” Roberts tried to negotiate, but of course, Mahdi wasn’t having any of it, coming too far for his plans to be ruined now.  
“There will be no arrangements, and you’re killing him.” He sneered, pressing the blade tip into the supple skin of Isak’s neck which caused the curly haired blonde to inhale sharply, the man in black stopping in his tracks and frowning.  
“Well, if there can be no arrangement, then we’re at an impasse.”   
Mahdi nodded, and kept a firm grip on Isak’s forearm, as his spare hand kept the blade at his neck.   
“I’m afraid so. I can’t compete with you physically, and you’re no match for my brains.”   
“You’re /that/ smart?” The taller male smirked and folded his arms across his chest, not at all convinced.   
“Let’s put it this way...Have you ever heard of Plato, Aristotle, Socrates?”   
“Yes.”  
“Morons.”   
“Really? … In that case, I challenge you to a battle of wits.” Roberts challenged, keeping his stance and distance, until given permission to move without hurting the captured boy.   
“For the prince?”   
The pirate nodded once.  
“To the death?!”  
He nodded again, slowly.   
“I accept.” The dark skinned male smiled and withdrew the dagger, sliding the thin blade back into its sheath.   
“Good! Then pour the wine.” The man in black finally stepped forward, and walked over to join the other two behind the boulder, taking a seat as Mahdi poured them both a goblet of wine. The stranger spared a glance to the blindfolded Isak, and reached into his pocket, taking out a small, thin vial and taking out the cork, offering it to Mahdi.   
“Inhale this, but do not touch…” He warned, inching it closer to the awaiting nose, as Mahdi sniffed and shrugged his shoulders, sitting back a little.   
“I smell nothing.”   
“What you do not smell is iocane powder. It is odourless, tasteless, and dissolves instantly in liquid and is among the more deadly poisons known to man.” Roberts informed him, earning a soft hum of thought from the other. Taking the two goblets, he turned his back and slipped the powder into one the dark drinks, before turning back to set them on the rock, swirling them both a little, before sitting back. 

“Alright. Where is the poison? The battle of wits has begun.” The pirate smiled. “It ends when you decide, and we both drink, and find out who is right… And who is dead.”   
“But it's so simple. All I have to do is divine from what I know of you: are you the sort of man who would put the poison into his own goblet or his enemy's? Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own goblet, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I am not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool, you would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me…” Mahdi mumbled on, as he stared at the goblets situated on the surface in front of him, all the while being quietly observed by Roberts, who slowly nodded along with his reasoning.   
“You’ve made your decision then?”   
“Not remotely. Because iocane comes from Australia, as everyone knows, and Australia is entirely peopled with criminals, and criminals are used to having people not trust them, as you are not trusted by me, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you.” Mahdi continued, gesturing crazily to each goblet as he spoke and tried to make his choice.  
“...Truly, you have a dizzying intellect.” Roberts smirked faintly, resting a flexed gloved finger against his chin as he nodded lightly.   
“WAIT TILL I GET GOING! Where was I?” The colored male furrowed his brows.

“Australia.”

“Yes, Australia. And you must have suspected I would have known the powder's origin, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me.”

 

“You're just stalling now.”

“You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? You've beaten Magnus, which means you're exceptionally strong, so you could've put the poison in your own goblet, trusting on your strength to save you, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. BUT, you've also bested Jonas, which means you must have studied, and in studying you must have learned that man is mortal, so you would have put the poison as far from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me!” Mahdi went on, Isak slowly turning his head towards him in partial disbelief to what he was hearing.   
“You're trying to trick me into giving away something. It won't work…” The man in black smirked, staring at the other male and waiting patiently.   
“IT HAS WORKED! YOU'VE GIVEN EVERYTHING AWAY! I KNOW WHERE THE POISON IS!”  
“Then make your choice.”  
“ I will, and I choose-- What in the world can that be?!” Mahdi gasped, pointing to something clearly not there, so the pirate jolted and quickly spun around, eyes narrowed and searching, whilst he quickly changed the goblets around.  
“What? Where?! I don’t see anything.” He scowled, turning back to a bewildered Mahdi as he stuttered and shrugged.   
“I-I could've sworn I saw something--. No matter.” He nodded, and sat back a little, trying to suppress a snicker, as the pirate arched a brow.   
“What’s so funny…?”  
“I'll tell you in a minute. First, let's drink. Me from my glass, and you from yours…”   
They both reached for the goblets in front of them, toasted and slowly drank, maintaining eye contact all the while, before setting them back down. A smirk tugged at Roberts lips, as he pointed to the man across from him. 

“You guessed wrong.”

“You only think I guessed wrong! That's what's so funny! I switched glasses when your back was turned! Ha ha! You fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders! The most famous is never get involved in a land war in Asia, but only slightly less well-known is this: never go in against a Norwegian when death is on the line!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!” Mahdi broke out into a wide smile, and a crazed episode of laughter, the man in black watching quietly, until he abruptly stopped and fell onto the ground on his side, dead.  
With a shrug, Roberts stood and stepped over to finally unbind Isak, and cut the ropes around his hands, the blonde furrowing his brows.  
“Who are you?” He asked, now narrowing emerald eyes, as the black dressed man tossed away the cut up rope.   
“I’m no one to be trifled with. That is all you need to know.” He replied simply, coldly.   
Isak lowered his gaze and stared down at his now dead captive.   
“And to think… All this time, it was your glass that was poisoned.” He muttered, before helped to stand by the stranger who had saved him, the male smirking and shaking his head, as he lead Isak away from the scene. 

“They were both poisoned. I spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder.” The pirate informed the prince, before tugging on his hand and starting to run. 

 

****

Back at the boulders, Emma had once again dismounted her horse to examine the terrain, a frowning tugging her pale lips as she shook her head.  
“Someone has beaten someone here. There will be great suffering in Gilder if he dies.”   
And with that, the princess mounted her horse and rode off in the direction of Isak and his assumed captures. 

****

 

Further along the hillsides, Isak and the man in black had hurried away, the prince quickly tiring and catching his breath, before the pirate stopped.  
“Catch your breath.” He demanded, walking along slowly to examine the scenery and to keep an eye out for any followers.   
“f you'll release me, whatever you ask for ransom, you'll get it, I promise you!” Isak tried to plead, really tired and fed up with the game of pass the kidnapped boy.  
“And what is that worth, the promise of a noble? You're very funny, Highness.” Roberts laughed, resting his gloved hands upon thin hips, as he stood before the small prince.  
“I was giving you a chance. It does not matter where you take me. There is no greater hunter than Princess Emma’s hunters! They can track a falcon on a cloudy day. They can find you.” Isak threatened with a dark glare, as he slowly sat up and puffed out his chest, trying to out brave himself. “  
“You think your dearest love will save you?” The stranger questioned, slowly crossing his arms in front of his chest, and knitting his brows together in disbelief.   
“I never said she was my dearest love, and yes, she will save me. That I know… I don’t exactly have a choice with her…” He mumbled, his gaze slowly lowering to the dirt beneath his feet, a faint pink tinting his cheeks at such a confession.

“Huh. You admit to me that you do not love your fiance?” 

“She knows I do not love her.” Isak muttered once again, not daring to raise his gaze.  
“Are not capable of love is what you mean.” Roberts bit back with a small glare, standing his ground now, as Isak slowly rose to his feet and stared back at the stranger in black, fists clenching at his sides. He wasn’t having that. Not with the heartache he had dealt with. Was still dealing with.   
“I have loved more deeply than a killer like yourself could ever DREAM!” He exclaimed, before being silenced by a risen hand threatening to slap him, causing him to flinch and close his eyes.  
“...That was a warning, Highness. The next time my hand flies on its own, for where I come from, there are penalties when someone lies.” The taller male sneered as he lowered his hand, now grabbing the prince’s wrist and pulling him to run again, not speaking another word. 

 

*****

Not too far behind, Emma had found the dead body of Mahdi, sighing as she picked up the now empty vial on the ground and sniffing it lightly.   
“Iocane. I bet my life on it! And there are the princes’ footprints. He's alive, or was an hour ago. If he is otherwise when I find him, I shall be very put out.” The brunette scowled and tossed the little container back into the grass, continuing on her track to find Isak. 

 

*****

 

“Rest, highness.” The pirate demanded once more, shoving an exhausted Isak back onto a rock, which the boy luckily caught himself from falling off of.   
“I know who you are… Your cruelty reveals everything! You’re the dread pirate Roberts, admit it!” Isak exclaimed breathlessly, staring at the man in black.   
“With pride!” Roberts beamed, extending his arms out to either side of himself, as he took a proud bow. “What can I do for you?”   
“... You can die slowly, cut into a thousand pieces.” Isak replied coldly, his stare like ice and as a narrow as daggers, as he sat up straight on the boulder beneath him.   
Roberts tutted and slowly shook his head.  
“That’s highly complimentary, highness. Why loose your venom on me?” He questioned, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for a response. 

“...You killed my love.” 

“Possible. I kill a lot of people.” The man in black shrugged, and lowered his arms, moving to walk around the seemingly distraught and heartbroken prince, and take a seat on the grass, leaning back against a large log. “Who was this love of yours? Another princess like this one? Ugly, rich and snobby?”   
“No! A farmboy! Poor! Poor and perfect… With eyes like the sea after a storm…” Isak snapped, before his voice slowly trailed off, as if he was reliving the memory of staring into his lost loved ones eyes, a heavy feeling settling back into his chest and weighing his heart. But, like a true Valtersen, he fought through it, straightening back up and turning his attention back to the pirate.   
“On the high seas, your ship attacked. And the dread pirate Roberts never takes prisoners.”   
The man shrugged.  
“I can’t afford to make acceptions. I mean once word leaks out that a pirate has gone soft, people begin to disobey you and it's nothing but work, work, work all the time.” He sighed, raising his hands above his head and lowering them to rest comfortably behind his head. 

“You mock my pain!” Isak spat, trying so hard for his voice not to break or waver. 

“Life is pain, Highness! ...Anyone who says differently is selling something.” Roberts replied back quickly, cold eyes narrowing at the prince, before he slowly rose back up to his feet.   
“I remember this farm boy of yours, I think. This would be what... five years ago? Does it bother you to hear?” He questioned, sparing the silent royal a glance as Isak lowered his gaze to stare at his boots.  
“Nothing you can say will upset me.”  
“He died well. That should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said, "Please… please, I need to live." It was the "please" that caught my memory. I asked him what was so important for him here. "True Love", he replied…” The stranger explained the story of Even’s pleas, and slowly glanced over to the still silent prince, noting the tears welling in his eyes under dark lashes as he tried to keep himself composed.   
“And then he spoke of a boy of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he meant you. You should bless me for destroying him before he found out what you really are.”  
And that did it. Isak was not going to sit there and listen to someone blacken his name, or his dead lovers, by any means. He jumped up from his seat and turned to face the taller male.

“And what am I?!”  
“Faithfulness he talked of, sir, your enduring faithfulness! Now tell me truly; when you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to your princess that same hour, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?” The man in black snipped at him, anger threatening to seethe through him, but he was stopped by Isak’s own.

“You mocked me once. Never do it again! I died that day!” He exclaimed in his heartache, before the pirates attention was drawn to the quickly catching up army below, his eyes widening. Isak took this as his chance.   
“And you can die too for all I care!” He growled, and shoved the thin male down the hill, sending him rolling and tumbling. He barely had a second to feel relieved, and free, before hearing the distant yelling of the falling pirate. 

“AS… YOU… WISH…” 

Isak froze and stared in disbelief, his heart constricting in his chest as he realised what he had just done.   
“Oh, my sweet Even…. What have I done?!” 

And with that, he threw himself down the hill, too, rolling after Even as he grunted and wheezed, and landed near the bottom, Isak skidding to a stop not far from him, as they caught their breaths.

****

“He disappeared. He must have seen us closing in. It might account for his panicking into error. Unless I am wrong, and I am never wrong, they are headed dead into the fire swamp.” Emma spoke to her army and Count Chris, before leading them onwards along the hillsides, heading towards the fire swamps. 

 

******

 

At the bottom of the hill, Even quickly recovered and ran his fingers through his messy honey-colored locks, now free of the black scarf and mask he was once disguised by. He hurriedly crawled over to Isak, and placed his hands under him to try and cushion his back against the hard ground, piercing electric blue eyes staring down at his messy haired love as he furrowed his brows.   
“Can you move at all?” He asked softly, Isak opening his eyes to find himself rendered breathless, and oddly enough not from the fall down the hill. But, the fact that he was now staring into those blue eyes had missed and loved.   
“Move…? You’re alive… If you want I could fly!” He choked, raising his arms to wrap tightly around his once lost love’s neck and pull him down into a tight embrace, every muscle in his body screaming for Even to be closer, closer. The lanky pirate smiled, and nestled his nose into Isak’s curls, before pulling back to stroke his cheek, and push back any stray hairs from his face.   
“Why didn’t you wait for me?” He asked, eyes searching and admiring, as Isak frowned.  
“Well… You were dead…” He spoke quietly, letting his head fall back into the grass behind him as he sighed.   
“Death cannot stop true love… All it can do is delay it for a while.” Even informed the blonde, who stared in wonder at him and offered a small, and rather shy gap-toothed smile.   
“I will never doubt again…” Isak promised, and met Even in a slow, passionate kiss, taking their time on familiarising each others taste and warmth, as Even lightly thumbed at his loves cheek, inhaling deeply as he went to deepe---.

 

*****

“Aw, no. No, please!” The grandson groaned in frustration, as he set his half eaten sandwich down, feeling sick.   
“What is it? What's the matter?” Questioned the grandfather, brows furrowed in concern, as he set his teacup down on the table.   
“They're kissing again. Do we have to hear the kissing part?”  
“Someday, you may not mind so much.” The oldman shrugged, turning the page to skip past the Evak kiss, as his grandson settled back to continue eating.   
“Skip on to the fire swamp. That sounded good.”  
“Oh. You're sick, I'll humor you. So now...where were we? Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh...okay. "Even and Isak raced along the ravine floor."”

*****

 

Having finally decided to break apart and actually make their escape, Even and Isak ran across the ravine floor, hand in hand, before coming to a stop, the honey haired male pointing up to where Princess Emma and her army were.   
“Aha! Your pig fiancee is too late! A few more steps, and we’ll be safe in the fire swamp.” He smirked, squeezing Isak’s hand reassuringly, and pulling him to run along at his side towards the shadowed trees of the fire swamp.   
“We’ll never survive!” The prince protested. 

“Nonsense!” Even beamed, all too confident, as usual. “You’re only saying that, because no one ever has!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO. EVAK IS REUNITED.   
> Ugh. I love them as Buttercup and Westley, and I am trying on making them more... Evak-y. If that makes sense? Ugh. I love my boys...   
> Comments are welcome!


	7. The Fire Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not that bad.” Even spoke up, giving a small nod of approval, as Isak slowly turned his head to stare at his lover in utter disbelief. His gaze was met with a side glance, as Even continued, taking in their surroundings with a little smile. “Well, I’m not saying I’d like to build a summer home here, but the trees are actually quite lovely.”  
> And still, Isak stared at him as if that was the craziest thing he had ever heard, the taller male shrugging and continuing their journey through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for the lack of updating... I've been rather uh... I guess depressed lately, and that messes with my motivation. I was going to upload a chapter on my birthday since I had nothing better to do, but again, eyy, depression won. ANYWAY. Here's the new chapter! I wrote this at like 4am, so sorry if it's a little messy. I love the idea of stubborn and sassy Even... <3

The fire swamp certainly was a horrible place to be in. Thick branches, twisted trees and vines decorated the swamp to create an eery atmosphere, leaving the imagination to only dream of what creatures could possibly reside beneath, within and between them. A thick fog made it impossible to see any further than a few feet, and the stench was horrible, but bearable.  
Isak and Even slowly walked through the trees, brushing the hanging vines out of the way, as the honey blonde slowly glanced around, the prince practically clinging to his side as an odd sound echoed through the swamp land. 

“It’s not that bad.” Even spoke up, giving a small nod of approval, as Isak slowly turned his head to stare at his lover in utter disbelief. His gaze was met with a side glance, as Even continued, taking in their surroundings with a little smile. “Well, I’m not saying I’d like to build a summer home here, but the trees are actually quite lovely.” 

And still, Isak stared at him as if that was the craziest thing he had ever heard, the taller male shrugging and continuing their journey through. Their hands entwined as they cautiously made their way through the trees, eventually coming to a stop at a strange stuttering and popping sound. The boys exchanged a puzzled expression, and before they could venture further, a spout of flame came out of the ground next to Isak, setting his trouser leg alight and causing the prince to yell, kicking his leg frantically. Even was quick to react, grabbing the younger boy by his hips and moving him to sit down on a tree root arched out of the ground, quickly patting the burning fabric and smothering it until the flames went out. 

“Well now. That was an adventure. Singed a bit, were you?” He grinned teasingly, lifting a hand to gently caress the panicking Isak’s cheek, the boys heart stammering in his chest as he tried to calm down, clearing his throat and shaking his head. Playing it cool.  
“You?”  
Even shook his head no and got to his feet, helping his reunited love to his own and continuing on, until they heard the exact same noises from before. Grabbing a hold of Isak’s hips, the elder boy whisked him off his feet and placed him down on his other side, avoiding yet another splurt of fire from the ground.  
“...Well, one thing I will say. The fire swamp certainly keeps you on your toes.” The blonde muttered, sliding his hand back down Isak’s arm lightly until his fingers were re-intertwined where they belonged, smiling softly to reassure the currently glaring prince and continue onward. 

Almost halfway through the swampland, Even had decided to tell his love the tale of what had happened after the ambush and why he didn’t get to return as soon as he liked, sword in hand as he cut through vines and low hanging branches swiftly, all whilst keeping his spare hand in Isak’s, refusing to let go.  
“--This will all soon be but a happy memory! Robert’s ship Revenge, and I came at the far end. And I, as you know, am Roberts!”  
“But, how is that possible, since he’s been maundering for twenty years and you only left me five years ago?” Isak asked, his brows furrowed together as he listened to the others story, moving along behind him as the path was cleared. 

“I myself am often surprised at life’s little quirks.” The tall blonde began, stabbing the tip of his sword into the ground, as the sputtering sound from earlier began, and once again grabbed Isak by his hips, lifting him over onto the other side of himself as the fire ignited at their sides. He grabbed his sword once again and continued.  
“See, what I told you before about saying ‘please’ was true. It intrigued Roberts, as did my descriptions of your beauty. Finally, Roberts decided something. He said, ‘Alright, Even. I’ve never had a valet, you can try if you’d like. I’ll most likely kill you in the morning. Three years he said that. ‘Goodnight, Even. Good work. Sleep well. I’ll most likely kill you in the morning.’ It was a fine time for me. I was learning fencing, fighting, anything anyone would teach me, including little ways to keep my, well… You know, my depression under control. And Roberts and I eventually became friends. And then it happened…”  
He stopped for a moment to carefully shuffle his way down a little dirt hill, gripping onto Isak’s hand as he helped him down, too. 

“What? Hva faen, go on?” 

“Well, Roberts had grown so rich that he wanted to retire. So, he took me to his cabin and told me his secret.” Even continued, before casually scooping Isak up into his arms, bridal style, like he had done it a hundred times before now. Piercing blue met green as he quirked a little smile, beginning to make his way along a fallen tree across a disgusting, bubbling pit of swamp water.  
“‘I am not the Dread pirate Roberts’, he said. ‘My name is Ryan. I inherited the ship from the previous Dread Pirate Roberts, just as you will inherit it from me. The man I inherited from wasn’t the real Dread Pirate Roberts either. His name was Cummerbund. The real Roberts has been retired for fifteen years and living like a king in Patagonia!” He laughed, Isak brushing some thin and twisted vines out of his and Even’s faces along the way.  
“Thank you. Then he explained that the name was important thing for inspiring the necessary fear. You see, no one would surrender to the dread pirate Even! So, we sailed ashore, took on an entirely new crew and he stayed aboard for a while as first mate, all the time calling me Roberts. Once the crew believed, he left the ship and I have been Roberts ever since. Except, now that we’re together, I shall retire and hand the name over to someone else…~ Is everything clear to you?”  
By now, the boys were simply walking, Isak all too intrigued by the story as he listened. He gave a little nod of understanding to Even, despite his brows being knitted together and continued to walk, only to suddenly have the ground moving beneath him and sucking him down into, what he had assumed, was just sand, with a loud scream, vanishing instantly.  
Even had a split second of a panic, as he frantically looked around for something to grab a hold of, slashing his sword through a nearby vine and gripping onto it tightly as he dove into the lightning sand after Isak.  
Honestly. This boy was a walking disaster! 

The sand was still. The vine sticking out of the patch where Even had dove in had stretched and stiffened in place and nothing dared to make a noise. All but the odd grunting sounds of a passing large rodent, sniffing around the area and continuing on its way. 

A little more time had passed, before a large hand reached out of the sand pit and gripped onto the twisted vine, Even and Isak emerging with loud gasps of air and coughs, as the taller Norwegian worked on getting himself and Isak out of the pit, pushing his spluttering lover up to safety first, before crawling next to him, lungs constricted and working on clearing their airways from any inhaled sand. The prince coughed and spluttered against the ground, as Even moved closer, helping him shuffle back to rest against an old log and embrace him tightly, touches gentle and soothing as they worked to breathe in unison again. The boys held onto each other, as Even carefully smoothed down the sandy curls on Isak’s head, cradling him like the most precious thing in the world, before slowly lifting his gaze, meeting the stare of a large, disgusting looking rodent, and quickly glancing to another not far from the couple.  
Shit. 

“We’ll never succeed…” Isak began, arms tightening around his lovers neck and completely unaware of the new dangers the blue eyed male was staring at, like a deer caught in headlights. Even finally shifted back a little, lips tugging into a smile as he brushed the sand off of Isak’s cheeks and combed his curls out of his face, meeting his eyes with a soft laugh.  
“Nei, nei. We have already succeeded!” He beamed, quickly grabbing a hold of the others hands and pulling them to their feet to keep walking, grabbing his sword. “I mean, what are the three terrors of the fire swamp? One, the flame spurt. No problem! There’s a popping sound preceding each, we can avoid that! Two, lightning sand, but you were clever enough to discover what that looks like, so in future we can avoid that too!”  
Isak suddenly came to a stop, gripping onto Even’s arm with a terrified expression. 

“Even! What about the R.O.U.S’s?” 

“Rodents of Unusual Size? I don’t think they exist.” 

Before Even could even take another step forward, the large rodent from before pounced on top of him, knocking the honey blonde to the ground and wrestling with him on the spot, all whilst Isak stared in disbelief and panic as he tried to find a way to help. The rodent spat and gnashed at the poor boy beneath it, and sank it’s horrid teeth into Even’s forearm, causing him to cry out in pain and punch the side of its head to release the grip. He tried to reach for his sword, but the rodent was too quick, having the blonde pinned back down and fighting again, wriggling to try and bite down on Even’s hands which were prying its jaws open to keep out of reach.  
They rolled and tackled, before Even had just enough strength to push it off, rolling away to go and retrieve his sword. But now, the large rat like creature was rushing towards a scrambling Isak.  
“EVEN!”  
The messy haired blonde snapped his head in the direction of his yelling lover and quickly threw himself after the animal, grabbing its long tail and pulling it back with all his might to keep it away from Isak, but to no avail, it continued scrambling forward, despite the weight of Even pulling and trying to pin its back end down. Isak grabbed a large stick and fought to keep its gnashing teeth away from his feet and legs, but the creature tearing at the fabric of his trousers caused him to stumble and fall backwards, shuffling back on his hands as Even lunged on top of the large body, wrestling and rolling it away so his lover could get back onto his feet.  
Before Even could stop it, the rodent of unusual size sunk its teeth right into his upper shoulder, causing the lanky male to yell out in agony and try and pry the sharp canines out of his flesh.  
Luckily, the odd popping and spluttering sounds had begun not too far from the fight, catching Even’s attention.  
With all his strength, he rolled himself and rodent towards the sound, and just in time, managed to catch the spout of fire that erupted out of the ground, burning the large rats side and rendering it helpless. Free from its grip, Even quickly stood up and grabbed his sword, taking a moment to watch the creature writhe in pain with its fur alight. He stared at it with no mercy in his eyes and drove his sword blade downwards, stabbing the rodent several times until it stilled. Dead.  
Isak breathed heavily as he watched and slowly met Even’s softening stare, his hair disheveled and shirt torn and bloody, but nonetheless his absolute hero. He strode forward and cupped the taller males cheeks, kissing him within an inch of his life. 

 

*******

Finally, the couple had made it out of the fire swamp and into the light of a much more peaceful woodland area, both exhausted and more in love than ever before. Isak breathed in a breath of relief, and slowed to a stop, gently squeezing Even’s hand in his own. 

“We did it.” He smiled faintly, before turning his head to meet the ever loving stare of Even’s ocean blue eyes and soft smile.  
“Now, was that so terrible?” Even asked, earning a roll of the eyes from the shorter male, before they both inched in slowly for a kiss, only to be caught off guard by the loud whining of horses.  
Blue eyes darted back and forth, as Even rose his sword in defense, pushing Isak behind himself, as the horses came to a stop, Princess Emma sitting upright upon her horse. 

“Surrender!” 

“You mean you wish to surrender to me?!” Even gasped, resting a hand very lightly on his chest. “Very well, I accept!” 

Emma rolled her eyes, and simply scoffed in amusement.  
“I give you full marks for bravery. Don’t make yourself a fool.” 

“Ah, but how will you capture us? We know the secrets of the fire swamp. We can live there quite happily for some time, so whenever you feel like dying, feel free to visit.” The tall blonde replied with a rather cold tone, meeting the princesses challenging stare. 

“I tell you again… Surrender!” She warned, her men now emerging from every side of the couple with their crossbows drawn and aimed, Isak’s eyes widening in alert as he realised his lover wasn’t going to back down anytime soon. 

“Will not happen.” Even scoffed stubbornly. 

“For the last time, surrender!” Emma spat, only to be spat back at by Even.

“DEATH FIRST!” 

“-WILL YOU PROMISE NOT TO HURT HIM?!” Isak yelled suddenly over the top of his bickering ‘lovers’. Or rather… One lover and one annoying fiance he was going to be forced to marry because the ‘law of the land’ said so. 

Startled, Emma and Even both exchanged odd looks and stared at Isak.  
“What was that?” They both asked after one another, oddly confused by the sudden exclamation from the prince. 

“If we surrender…” Isak began, as he slowly stepped out from behind Even’s protective stance, raising his gaze to meet his betrothed. “And I return to you, will you promise not to hurt this man?” Emma really wasn’t in the place to argue, so drawing her lips in a thin line, she considered, before nodding.  
“May I live a thousand years and never eat chocolate again.” She agreed, but Isak wasn’t done, taking yet another step forward.  
“He is a sailor on the pirate ship Revenge. Promise to return him to his ship!”  
“...I swear it will be done.” The brunette nodded faintly, sighing in defeat as she tugged lightly on the reins of her horse, causing the stallion to turn around and trot past Chris, muttering to him. “Once we’re out of sight, take him back to Florin and throw him in the pit of despair…”  
With a smirk, Chris nodded.  
“I swear it will be done.” 

With a small frown, Isak turned to Even once more and stared into those electric blue eyes he loved so much, the taller boy seeming a little confused on what the hell just happened.  
“I thought you were dead once, and it almost destroyed me. I could not bear it if you died again… Not when I can save you…” He mumbled. But, before they could join in at least one last kiss, one of the guards rode past and snatched Isak up by his waist, hoisting him up onto the horse and riding after the princess back to the castle. 

Even watched his love go, and frowned, his shoulders sagging in defeat, as he was circled by the rest of the princesses men, and Count Chris, as he rode forward with a small grin.  
“Come sir. We must return you to your ship.”  
The blonde simply smirked back, resting his hands behind his back as the soldiers tied his hands together.  
“We are men of action. Lies do not become us.”  
“Well said.” Chris sneered, resting a hand on his thigh, as Even’s icy gaze fell to count the gloved fingers, lips tugging into a knowing smirk. “What?”  
“You have six fingers on your right hand. Someone was looking for you.” The honey blonde grinned cheekily, before suddenly being knocked out cold by the handle of the Count’s sword.


End file.
